Princess Celestia
Princess Celestia is a recurring character in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the co-ruler of Equestria along with her little sister Princess Luna, both of whom are responsible for raising the sun and the moon. She is the mentor of Twilight Sparkle, whom she addresses as her faithful student. Over a millenium ago, Celestia and Luna discovered the Tree of Harmony and took the Elements from it to defeat Discord. Afterwards, Celestia had to use the Elements herself to fight Luna, who had become Nightmare Moon. At the beginning of the show, Celestia was no longer linked to the Elements of Harmony so she sent Twilight to Ponyville so that she find five ponies who could help stop Nightmare Moon. Once the Mane 6 restored Luna to her true self, the two sisters were united once again. 'Appearance' Seasons 2, 3 and 4 Celestia describle more of her history in The Return of Harmony Part 1. She tells Twilight Sparkle and her friends that before Princess Luna and she stood up the Discord, he ruled over Equestria, keeping it in a state of unrest and unhappiness. Celestia goes on to describe that after seeing how miserable life was for Earth ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasi alike, she and Luna discovered the Element of Harmony and defeated Discord, turning him to stone. Discord's spell is later broken because, as Celestia explains, "Luna and herself are no longer connected to the elements. "In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, Celestia describes how she and Luna worked together to defeated King Sombra, turning him into a shadow and imprisoning him in "the arctic north." Even further back in time, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 comfirms that Celestia was an assciate of the legendary star swirl the beared. During the Pre-Classical era, Celestia and Luna were involved in the first defeat of the evil centaur Lord Tirek, sending the villain to Tartarus. Powers and Abilities * Alicorn Physiology: Being a Alicorn, Princess Celestia can fly and use magic. * Genius Intellect: Celestia is highly intelligent, able to retain a great deal of information and it to her advantage. * Magic: '''Celestia can perform great levels of magic just her sister Princess Luna. ** '''Spell Casting: *** Telekinesis: 'Celestia's horn glow when moving objects with her magic. *** '"Want it, need it" spell: 'In ''Lesson Zero, ''Celestia dispels this spell from a massive amount of ponie at once. *** '''Magic Beam Emission: '''Celestia can shoot concussive blasts from her horn. *** '''Dark Magic: '''In ''Crystal Empire, both Celestia and Twilight **** '''Crystal Generation: *** Sun and Moon Control: '''Celestia is powerul enough to make the sun or moon rise. *** '''Force-Field: '''Celestia can create a force-field to protect herself and others. *** '''Teleportation: *** Protection Spell: * Flight: '''Like all Alicorns, Celestia can use her wings to fly the same as pegasus. * '''Dream Scrying: * Immortally: Over 1000 years, Celestia have never shown to age. * Leadership: * Enhanced Strength: 'Other Appearances' Gallery Principal Celestia.jpg|Princess Celestia as a human, a principal to be exact. Screen Shot 2016-01-27 at 10.00.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-27 at 10.01.24 AM.png Celestia and Chrysalis lock horns S02E26.png|Celestia and Chrysalis lock horns.|link=big blu jay PrincessCelestia.png|PrincessCelestia|link=Princess celestia S02E26 Celestia battle face.png|S02E26 Celestia's Battle face|link=princess celestia Celestia singing -such a long, long way- S03E13.png|Celestia singing -such a long, long way- S03E13|link=Princess Celestia Celestia, Luna, and Cadance singing together S4E25.png|Celestia, Luna, and Cadance singing together S4 E25|link=Princess Celestia 'Similar Heroes' *Blue Fairy (Disney's Pinocchio) *Rosalina (Super Mario series) *Optimus Prime (The Transformers) *Jem/Jerrica Benton (Jem and the holograms) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars series) *Mother Nature *Mufasa (The Lion King) *Palutena (Kid Icarus) *Rose Quartz (Steven Universe) *Splinter (TMNT series) *Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Garnet (Steven Universe) *Princess Anna (Frozen) 'External Links' *Princess Celestia - MLP Wiki Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Princesses Category:Siblings Category:Teachers Category:Immortals Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Deities Category:Big Good Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Magical Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Damsel in distress Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Heroic Sorceresses Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Pure of heart Category:Movie Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Lawful Good Category:The Messiah Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Famous Heroes Category:Genius Category:Rich Heroes Category:Parents Category:Orphans Category:Mastermind Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Magi-Tech Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Good Ruler Category:Aristocrats Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Master Orator Category:Old Heroes Category:Judges Category:Light Lord Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Perissodactyls Category:Animal Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:War Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Archenemy Category:Leaders Category:Angels Category:Magical Girls Category:Telekinetics Category:Force-Field Users Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Bigger Good Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Guardians Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Narrators Category:Animal Kindness Category:Forgivers Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Teleporters Category:Elementals Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Heroic Support Category:Successful Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Honest Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Princess Warriors Category:Neutral Good Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Heroes with precognition Category:Imperfect Heroes